


Breathless

by MilkTeaMiku



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bonding, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Praise Kink, Riding, Scent Marking, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:32:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkTeaMiku/pseuds/MilkTeaMiku
Summary: “Take whatever you want from me, Yuuri,” Victor urged. “Use me however you like. I’ll give you anything you want.” 
After being in Russia for two months, Victor is eager to return to his mate and finally mark him.





	

Victor hated being away from his omega. He rationally knew that they couldn’t be together _all_ the time, but that didn’t stop him from wanting to be. It sometimes felt a bit ridiculous, but he was very protective over Yuuri, and he was very conscious of how beautiful his Yuuri was – how desirable he was.

After all, Victor desired him pretty much all of the time, and he thought he was generally a rational person. What would happen if some alpha brute made a move on his sweet omega? 

Ah, he just missed Yuuri so much. He’d had to return to Russia for a month, and he’d ended up staying two because of unforeseen circumstances, but he was returning him to Japan now. He hadn’t liked needing to stay in Russia for that extra month, and even though he loved being in his home country, it didn’t feel the same without his lover with him. Everything was brighter and move lively with Yuuri around, and without him, Victor felt incredibly lonely. 

He hadn’t ever thought he’d feel that way.

But the feelings he had for Yuuri were very unexpected, too. He’d never loved anyone the way he loved Yuuri, never hungered after someone like he hungered after Yuuri. He’d grown accustomed to Yuuri’s presence, to having Yuuri by his side, to being by Yuuri’s side. It was a luxury he hadn’t realised he’d had until he was across the world without him. He missed Yuuri more than he missed anything.

Even a short time span like two months suddenly became an unbearably long time when he wasn’t around his precious Yuuri.

After hauling his luggage off the conveyer belt, Victor began to make his way through the airport. He knew Yuuri would be waiting for him just outside the arrivals terminal, and faintly, it reminded him of when he’d waited for Yuuri after the Rostelecom Cup. It was nostalgic, even if their roles were reversed now. 

He heard Makkachin barking before he even caught a whiff of Yuuri’s scent. He’d missed his poodle too, and was incredibly relieved to hear Makkachin’s voice. The poodle was impossible to miss as he pressed against the glass, paws raised and tongue hanging free. Victor smiled, and made a dash for the automatic doors, knowing that his precious mate wouldn't be far behind his dog. 

And he wasn’t. Victor caught wind of Yuuri’s scent a moment before he saw him, and then his beautiful Yuuri appeared. “Victor!” Yuuri cried, his eyes wide and his cheeks flushed with excitement. 

Victor's heart raced at the sound of his name on his mate’s lips. He’d missed Yuuri so much that he abandoned his suitcase in favour of pulling Yuuri into his arms. “Yuuri, I’ve missed you so much,” he said, as he held Yuuri tightly. Yuuri’s gentle scent filled his nose and Victor couldn’t help but breathe it in deeply. He’d taken a jacket of Yuuri’s over to Russia so that he’d have some of Yuuri’s scent with him, but it had faded after a week or so.

It was with a dismayed feeling that he noticed his scent no longer lingered on Yuuri, either. Yuuri was wearing his old blue coat, most likely for the same reason Victor had taken his jacket, but Victor’s scent from it had mostly faded now. Victor hated that, and rubbed his cheek against Yuuri’s head to fix it. His own scent was starting to become heavier the more he scented, but he didn’t care. He needed to make sure his omega was covered in his scent.

For what it was worth, at least it made Yuuri laugh. He half-heartedly put his hands up as if to push Victor away, but the way he submissively tilted his head spoke of other intentions. “Victor,” he complained, but his breathlessly happy tone told Victor that he didn’t care that Victor was scenting him in front of other people.

“I missed you so much,” Victor said again, as he cupped Yuuri’s face in his hands. Yuuri’s skin was as soft as he remembered it, and with his scent on Yuuri so strongly now, he was starting to feel more at ease.

“I missed you too,” Yuuri said. He covered Victor’s hands with his own and gave Victor a stunning smile.

Victor felt weak at the knees. He nuzzled his nose into Yuuri’s hair again, and made a pleased rumble when Yuuri shyly returned the gesture under Victor’s chin. Oh, how sweet his mate was. He never wanted to be away from Yuuri for so long ever again.

“Did you enjoy your time in Russia, though?” Yuuri asked, peering up at him.

“I did,” Victor said, “but you simply must come with me next time.”

Yuuri laughed, and nuzzled under his chin again. “Come on, let’s go home,” Yuuri urged. “It’s going to snow tonight.”

Victor nodded in agreement, and spent a moment comforting Makkachin before reaching for his suitcase handle. He knew Makkachin would follow them without Victor having to hold onto a leash, so he put his arm around Yuuri’s waist instead, and held him close. 

 

When they returned home, Yuuri cooked them katsudon for dinner. His parents were away, and Mari had made herself scarce, so they had the house to themselves. It was a rare occurrence, but one Victor planned to take complete advantage of.

But they relaxed first. They took a bath in the onsen together, and Victor spent a while towelling Yuuri dry and brushing his hair neat. Yuuri purred as Victor lavished him with attention, which was beyond pleasing to Victor. Getting one’s omega to purr was a treat, after all. Only when an omega was incredibly satisfied would they start to purr, and here his precious omega was, purring like it was natural.

They ate dinner together, too. Yuuri’s katsudon tasted brilliant, and Victor was more than happy to share some of his portion with his omega. There was nothing sweeter than seeing Yuuri happy, and he thought this was a special enough occasion for Yuuri to eat so much katsudon. Besides, it pleased his alpha instincts to feed his omega – it made him feel like he was providing for Yuuri, though rationally he knew Yuuri was very capable of taking care of himself.

Besides, there was something romantic about feeding his lover. Victor liked doing it.

And afterwards Yuuri sat resting against him, his eyes half closed as he relaxed. He let Victor run a hand up and down his back, but didn’t yawn. He wasn’t tired, just content; Victor could tell that much from his scent. He hadn’t stopped taking small inhales of Yuuri’s scent since he’d first had his omega back in his arms. He’d been miserable without Yuuri, but he wouldn’t let Yuuri know that. He was just glad to be back with his lover.

Just when Victor was starting to get impatient, Yuuri turned his eyes up at him. “Bed?”

Victor grinned, and slid his hand under Yuuri’s chin. “I thought you’d never ask,” he said.

Yuuri flushed, bit didn’t protest when Victor stood and helped him up. He did, however, let out a surprised noise when Victor suddenly lifted him off his feet. “V-Victor!”

Victor hushed him with a reassuring smile, and took Yuuri to his bedroom. He had a bigger bed, after all, and he wanted his scent to fill the space again. Yuuri had gone quiet and boneless in Victor’s grip, and seemed rather content to watch Victor with a warm, dazed look in his eyes. It was a look that made Victor more impatient than ever. He hardly ever felt composed around Yuuri when they were in the bedroom, but after being away from him for so long, that feeling had only worsened.

At least he didn’t seem to be the only one. He could smell that Yuuri was becoming aroused – a sweet scent filled the air, one that made Victor’s stomach heat up. They’d had sex before, and they’d spent Yuuri’s last heat together, but they hadn’t bonded. Neither one of them wanted to spend that special moment in the haze of a heat or rut, though they’d briefly discussed about doing it right at the very beginning. 

In the end they’d wanted to do it at a later time, when they’d been together for a little more, not because they didn’t know each other but just because they were both nervous. Victor wanted to make the moment they bonded special, and after it had become clear they were both willing, he had planned to do it around the time he’d gone to Russia. The trip, however had interfered with that. Bonds were sometimes very fragile things, and after one, the pair became inseparable for some time. There was no way Victor would put Yuuri through the pain of a strained bond while he was in Russia, so he hadn’t bit Yuuri.

He was glad he hadn’t at that time, if he were being honest. He’d had to stay for twice as long in Russia as planned, after all. Besides, now he had all the time in the world to ravish his mate.

As gently as he could, he laid Yuuri down on his bed, and pressed down on top of him. He could feel Yuuri’s heart beating wildly in his chest, and it amazed Victor to think that Yuuri still got nervous around him. If anything, it reassured him too, because his own heart was racing just as fast.

“I missed you,” Victor whispered, as he leaned up to press his lips against Yuuri’s. His sweet omega let Victor kiss him however he wished, opening his mouth to let Victor explore inside. He tasted as addicting as ever, and the little whimper he let out made Victor’s cock twitch. He’d missed those sounds as well, and how responsive Yuuri was to the slightest, most mundane touches.

“You already said that,” Yuuri said, his voice breathless, as Victor drew away. Yuuri’s lips were damp and red, and his cheeks were flushed. It was a very attractive look on him, one Victor loved to see over and over.

“I know,” Victor said, “but I mean it. I never want to be away from you for so long ever again.”

“Victor,” Yuuri said in that soft, surprised way he sometimes did, as he put his hands on Victor’s face. His thumbs stroked gentle lines down Victor’s cheeks, and Victor couldn’t help but lean into the gesture. 

As comfortable as it was to lay on top of Yuuri, he knew he was probably a bit heavy, so he pushed himself up on his elbows. When he kissed Yuuri again, he wasn’t as gentle, and he took pleasure in the way Yuuri moaned. Victor moved one hand under Yuuri’s head to grip his hair, just the way he knew Yuuri liked. Yuuri’s mouth opened on a gasp and Victor pushed his tongue inside, making Yuuri moan again.

Gently, Victor ghosted his fingers down Yuuri’s neck, and rubbed his fingertips against where he knew Yuuri’s scent glands were. Almost instantly the scent of pleased omega burst into the room, and Victor greedily drank it in. He rubbed his fingers over Yuuri’s neck a little harder, making Yuuri arch and whine. The scent of Yuuri’s arousal was making Victor’s cock twitch. Impatiently, he pressed his hips down into Yuuri’s, and shivered when Yuuri let out a strangled cry.

“Victor!”

He hummed, and sat up a little more so that he could roll his hips against Yuuri’s again. His pretty omega was flushing right up to the tips of his ears, and had his head tossed to the side. When Victor moved his hand lower, pushing his fingers up under Yuuri’s shirt, Yuuri let out another breathless noise. Victor hadn’t even touched his most sensitive places and Yuuri was already so stirred up. “You’re so responsive, Yuuri,” Victor cooed, as he brushed his fingertips over Yuuri’s nipple.

Yuuri cried out, his body jerking. His cock was hard in his pants – Victor could feel it pressing against his own, and it made him lick his lips. When he pushed Yuuri’s shirt up, Yuuri didn’t complain, and soon enough the shirt was gone. Yuuri’s chest was flushed just like his face, and his nipples had turned red from attention. Victor couldn’t help but lean down and take one into his mouth, licking and biting at it hard enough to make Yuuri whine.

“Victor,” Yuuri huffed, as his fingers tangled in Victor’s shirt. “Off.”

Victor leaned back, and let Yuuri undo his buttons. He watched Yuuri with an increasing look of fascination, because despite Yuuri’s trembling fingers, he had a charming look of determination in his eyes, like he knew exactly what he wanted and he was going for it. 

When Victor’s shirt was off, Yuuri traced his hands down Victor’s chest, and sucked in a sharp breath when Victor teasingly rolled his hips again. He knew what the action did to his body, knew how good it made him look, and he wanted to show off for his mate. Yuuri’s eager reaction was enough to tell Victor that it had certainly worked.

Impatient, Victor leaned down to capture Yuuri’s lips. Yuuri’s fingers flexed against his chest, but he didn’t draw away from Victor’s rough kisses. In fact, he responded with enthusiasm, eagerly trying to keep up with Victor’s avid attentions. 

Victor moved his lips down across Yuuri’s jaw, and sucked a mark just under Yuuri’s chin. Yuuri didn’t mind if he left marks, but it was usually lower down where clothes could hide. Victor couldn’t help himself this time, and left marks everywhere he could. Soon Yuuri’s neck was covered in blossoming bruises and saliva, which pleased Victor to no end. 

He moved his kisses down to Yuuri’s chest, and took Yuuri’s nipple back into his mouth. He knew exactly where Yuuri was sensitive, had spent ages and ages laving at his chest until he was a squirming, incomprehensible mess, but he wasn’t patient enough to do that this time. 

He used his teeth just hard enough to make Yuuri cry out, licking and tugging until Yuuri’s hands had fisted in his hair, trying to push him away and pull him closer at the same time. Victor snuck a hand down to palm at Yuuri through his pants and grinned when Yuuri’s legs jerked. “Feel good?” He cooed, as he blew a breath of air over Yuuri’s wet nipples.

Yuuri whimpered.

When Victor moved down further, Yuuri’s fingers suddenly tightened in his hair. “Victor, w-wait.”

He paused, and glanced up.

Yuuri was biting his lip, and hesitated for a moment, before pulling on Victor’s hair again. Victor followed his hand, and pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s lips. “What is it, Yuuri?”

Only after Victor had kissed the place where Yuuri had bitten his lip did Yuuri speak. “I want to be on top,” he said firmly.

Heat shot through Victor’s gut. “My, my, Yuuri,” he purred, pressing closer, “you only had to ask.”

Yuuri flushed, and in a show of strength Victor sometimes forgot he had, he pushed Victor over. Suddenly Yuuri was on top, his legs stretched over Victor’s hips, his hands pressed against Victor’s chest. It was a position they hadn’t done before, just because Yuuri always seemed a bit too shy to do it – Victor had been his first (and would be his last), so Yuuri didn’t have much experience. Victor didn’t mind in the slightest, and was willing to take their sex life as slow as Yuuri needed it.

But it seemed that the time they’d spent apart had made Yuuri _hungry._

Tentatively, Yuuri placed his fingers on Victor’s belt. Victor wasn’t sure why, but the sight of Yuuri undoing his belt and putting it aside was incredibly erotic. Yuuri pulled at Victor’s pants impatiently, and let out a huff when Victor didn’t immediately lift his hips. When Yuuri had finally managed to slip his fingers into the waistband of Victor’s pants, he yanked them as well as Victor’s underwear down in one go.

If he hadn’t trusted Yuuri so much, Victor might have been embarrassed by how hard he was, but Yuuri was giving him – or at least his cock – a ravenous look, so all thoughts of embarrassment went out the window. Yuuri ran his hands down Victor’s chest, following the shape of his hips until his hands slipped down to touch the inside of Victor’s thighs. Victor went to move his hands to Yuuri’s legs, wanting to remove his pants too, but the look Yuuri gave him had him pausing.

“No touching,” Yuuri said, as he slowly leaned down. His fingers wrapped around Victor’s cock, making it twitch, and he licked his lips. “Okay?”

Victor quirked a brow, and lowered his hands. “My little omega is being bold tonight,” he said, grinning widely. “I like it.”

Yuuri turned red, and dropped his eyes down to Victor’s cock. He moved his hand up and down it for a second, before putting his mouth over the head. Victor groaned, and clenched fistfuls of the bed sheets so that he didn’t reach for Yuuri’s hair. They hadn’t done this often – it was usually the other way around – but the feeling of Yuuri’s mouth on him was turning his brain to mush. He watched more of his cock disappear into Yuuri’s hot mouth, and bit the inside of his cheek as his muscles started to tense.

God, he’d missed this.

“Yuuri, it feels good,” Victor crooned. Yuuri twitched at the praise and unintentionally swallowed around Victor’s cock, making him moan. He knew that his mate loved praise, that it made tremble all over. 

Victor was more than happy to tell him everything that made him perfect.

“Yuuri, you look so pretty with my cock in your mouth,” Victor said, his eyes hooded. “I want to touch your cheek, and pull your hair. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? If I was rough? Took what I want?”

Yuuri moaned, his eyes fluttering. He worked to make his throat looser, and started to bob his head. His little tongue traced lines up the length of it, before teasing at the head. Victor felt winded as white-hot pleasure ran through him.

“So good,” Victor said again. His hips shifted restlessly, and he tossed his head back. Yuuri was suckling hungrily, his fingers wrapped around what he couldn’t fit in his mouth. “I’m going to come if you keep being so perfect for me,” Victor warned.

Yuuri’s fingers suddenly tightened around the base of Victor’s neck, and he pulled it out of his mouth before sitting up. “No,” he said, his voice a little croaky, as he put his legs over Victor’s, “I want you to come in me.”

Victor groaned. He sat up and pushed their lips together, licking the taste of himself out of Yuuri’s mouth. He knew he was told not to touch Yuuri, but he grabbed a hold of Yuuri’s ass anyway, and groaned when he felt dampness against his fingers. “So wet already, and I’ve hardly touched you here,” Victor said, as he rubbed a finger over Yuuri’s hole through his clothes.

Yuuri arched his back for a moment, gasping, before pushing Victor back down. He followed instead of staying upright, and bite a harsh mark over Victor’s nipple, making him jerk. “No touching,” he repeated, firmer this time, as he soothingly kissed the sting from Victor’s chest.

“Yuuri,” Victor groaned. “You’ll be the death of me.”

“Good,” Yuuri muttered, as he licked a possessive line over Victor’s scent glands. “You’re _mine.”_

He groaned again. Yuuri had acted possessively during sex before, but he’d never ordered Victor around, and Victor _loved_ it. As much as he wanted to take Yuuri for himself, he could be patient. It seemed like Yuuri was just as desperate. 

Yuuri sat back up, and arched his back. His chest was pushed out quite prettily, his nipples red and abused from Victor’s precious attention, and his ass rubbed teasingly against Victor’s cock. He let out a string of small _“ah, ah, ahs”_ as he moved his hips. His nails dug little marks into Victor’s chest, but Victor didn’t care. He could certainly get off like this, but he wouldn’t. He wanted to come inside Yuuri, too, but that didn’t mean Yuuri couldn’t.

“Feels good,” Yuuri whined. “I want to come…”

“Go ahead, my little omega,” Victor purred. He dutifully kept his hands off Yuuri, but that didn’t stop him from running his mouth. “Haven’t even got your pants off, but you can come like this, can’t you? Can make yourself come just by rubbing against your alpha’s cock?”

Yuuri whimpered.

“Take whatever you want from me, Yuuri,” Victor urged. “Use me however you like. I’ll give you anything you want.”

Yuuri cried out as he suddenly came. His legs twitched and he hunched over, shoulders shaking, as his scent saturated the room. Victor rumbled deeply, pleased, as he soothingly ran a hand down Yuuri’s back. 

“You just didn’t want to be teased, huh?” He chuckled.

Yuuri huffed, and stretched his legs out. “You haven’t been here for two months,” he mumbled. “I couldn’t come without you.”

Victor bit his lip again, and tried really hard not to rut against Yuuri. “Oh?” He said, as he trailed his fingers down under the waistband of Yuuri’s pants. “Is that so?”

“Y-yeah,” Yuuri admitted. “T-touch me more.” He spread his legs a little wider, and arched when Victor’s probing fingers reached his hole. Slick had left his thighs and pants soaking wet, but it just aroused Victor further as he pressed a finger in. After his first orgasm, Yuuri’s body was relaxed, and there wasn’t much resistance when Victor pushed his finger in and out.

“I could only get off when I thought about you.”

Yuuri glanced up at him. “Y-yeah?”

“Of course,” Victor purred. He crooked his finger, seeking out the bundle of nerves that would make Yuuri cry out, and grinned in satisfaction when he found it. “I let my imagination run wild, thinking of all the things I’d do to you when I got home. How pretty you’d be underneath me, how loudly you’d cry my name, how many times I could get you to come before you told me to stop.”

Whimpering, Yuuri shifted closer, and pushed back on Victor’s fingers. “More,” he demanded breathlessly.

Victor complied. He used two fingers next, and stretched Yuuri as hastily as he could without hurting him. Yuuri was unbelievably hot inside, and Victor’s cock ached to be in him. When Yuuri felt loose enough, he put in a third, and let Yuuri push back on them at his own pace. 

“Enough,” Yuuri suddenly said, as he leaned back. “I want more.”

Victor moved to sit up too, but Yuuri put a hand on his chest to keep him down. He had a determined look on his face as he pushed off his pants and briefs, and then lowered himself back over Victor’s hips. He was shaking a little as he gripped Victor’s cock and lined it up.

“Take your time, Yuuri,” Victor reassured him. He ran his hands down Yuuri’s thighs, and reached for his cock. Yuuri was just as hard as Victor was even though he’d already come once, and he was sticky with his release. 

Slowly, Yuuri seated himself on Victor’s cock. Victor struggled not to thrust up into him, and held himself stiff as Yuuri made himself comfortable. He was so tight it was almost unbearable. 

Finally, Yuuri bottomed out. He let out long breath, and opened his eyes. Victor wasn’t sure when Yuuri had closed them, but his pupils were blown wide. He slid his fingers up Yuuri’s chest and down his arms, knowing that Yuuri would want something to hold onto, and that his hands were the best bet. Just like he’d thought, Yuuri linked their fingers together, and set his knees a little farther apart before rolling his hips.

The feeling that shot through his stomach was unbelievable. Yuuri panted as he moved his hips, his arms shaking. He was tight and clenching around Victor, and the position they were in gave them both a completely new angle to work with. Victor tightened his fingers around Yuuri’s, and pushed his hips up as gently as he could manage. Being able to see his cock disappearing in and out of Yuuri’s hole was infuriatingly erotic. 

“Ah, Victor,” Yuuri whined. “C-can you do it? It feels too good.”

Victor groaned, and instantly reached forwards to grab Yuuri by the hips. He could most certainly do that. Without hesitance he thrust up into Yuuri, and grinned when Yuuri cried out. Victor could feel his knot starting to form so he had to be careful with how far he thrust into Yuuri, but that didn’t stop him from trying to please Yuuri as best as he could. 

Wet noises filled the room as Victor moved his hips. It was an odd angle, but it felt so good. Yuuri’s nails were digging into the tops of his hands and suddenly Victor was struck by the urge to hold him. He sat up, ignoring Yuuri’s startled noise, and folded his legs. Yuuri’s knees ended up on either side of Victor’s hips, and like this Victor could hold his ass, keep the both of them moving. Yuuri whimpered at the new angle, and raked his nails down Victor’s back, before tangling his fingers in Victor’s hair and pulling.

Victor growled, and bounced Yuuri harder on his lap. Yuuri was moaning in his ear, his cock rubbing against Victor’s stomach. Victor’s nose was in Yuuri’s neck before he’d thought about it, breathing in deep inhales of his lover’s intoxicating scent. 

“Victor, Victor,” Yuuri whimpered, tugging on Victor’s hair harder. “I-is that your knot?”

Victor nodded. He left an open-mouthed kiss on Yuuri’s shoulder, and delighted in the shiver it gave Yuuri.

“P-put it in,” Yuuri panted.

Victor struggled not to do what his omega asked straight away. “You’re not in heat,” he said through clenched teeth.

“It’s okay,” Yuuri said, “I want it. Please, alpha.”

Victor groaned, and thrust up harder. Gravity was working a charm to keep Yuuri seated in his lap, and the feeling of Yuuri tightening around him with every thrust was driving him crazy. “Yuuri-”

“Alpha, _please,”_ he whimpered, “knot me, please, knot me-”

A growl built up in Victor’s throat as he felt a surge of possessiveness rise in him. Before he’d given it a second thought, he pushed Yuuri down hard, and his knot popped in through Yuuri’s entrance. Yuuri cried out, and pushed his hips back, fucking himself on it. 

Then, Yuuri bit him.

Victor let out a surprised cry as Yuuri’s teeth sunk into his neck. A feeling unlike any other went through him and before he knew it he was coming. He grabbed a hold of Yuuri, keeping him pinned against his chest as his cock pulsed. His knot was throbbing, and tingles were shooting up his spine. He jerked every time his cock released, and it seemed to go on forever, until he could finally feel his fingers again.

Yuuri was whining, a high-pitched, longing sound as he squirmed in Victor’s arms as best as he could. “Victor, Victor, Victor,” he whined, over and over, as he furiously scented whatever part of Victor he could reach. His cock was still hard, and his insides were throbbing, too. 

Without wasting a moment, Victor wrenched Yuuri’s head to the side, and sunk his teeth into the junction of his neck. Blood flooded his mouth, but there wasn’t much, and a feeling just like the one from before rushed over him. He licked over the bite mark as Yuuri suddenly came, and ran both his hands down Yuuri’s back as Yuuri shivered and jerked. 

“Love you,” he whispered, as he rubbed his nose against Yuuri’s cheek. He could feel his previous sense of desperation ebbing away as Yuuri slowly came down from his high. 

Exhausted, Yuuri panted against his neck. He’d slumped over, completely relying on Victor to hold his weight. His hands came down from Victor’s hair to hang over his shoulders instead. “Love you too,” he whispered. His voice was hoarse.

Victor kissed the side of his head, and continued to rub his back. His knot wouldn’t go down for half an hour, but at least they were in a comfortable position. His neck was hurting from the bite, and he had no doubt that Yuuri’s hips would be sore come morning, but for the moment he simply basked in the feeling of being bonded, _completely_ bonded.

Now his scent would never completely fade from Yuuri’s skin. 

“Gonna need a bath,” Yuuri managed to slur around a yawn.

Victor chuckled, and tucked a strand of sweat-damp hair behind Yuuri’s ear. “It can wait,” he said quietly. He kissed the side of Yuuri’s head again, and held him close. Every part of Yuuri was pressed against him, and it was a feeling of intimacy he hadn’t ever experienced with anyone else. 

It was inconceivable how much he loved this boy.

“Sleep for a little, Yuuri,” Victor urged. He ran his fingers through Yuuri’s hair, and smiled when Yuuri started to purr. He’d wash Yuuri down when his knot deflated, and make sure his hair wasn’t too tangled. “I’ll watch over you.”

Yuuri nuzzled under his chin, and was asleep within moments. His purring didn’t stop.

Victor smiled, and closed his eyes. He wouldn’t sleep, but he wanted to focus on the little vibrations he could feel from the sweet noises Yuuri was making. With their bond freshly formed, and his beautiful omega tucked safely in his arms, he was _happy._ He had someone who loved him just as much as he loved them, and he was infatuated. 

Not in his wildest dreams did he ever imagine himself with a person like Yuuri to call his own.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://milkteamiku.tumblr.com/)   
>  [my twitter](https://twitter.com/fairydens)


End file.
